poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrived in Monstro/Save Pinocchio
This is how our Heroes are in the Monstro and save Pinocchio in Ryan's Quest. Flashback Ryan and Cody were kids and Ryan talk to him about something Ryan: It’s true! I saw it with my own eyes! Cody: You sure you didn’t just hear it this time? Ryan: What difference does it make? There’s a huge monster in there, I tell you! Cody: All right. Suppose there really is a monster... Think we can beat it by ourselves, Ryan. Ryan: No problem. Let’s do it! They went to secret place Ryan: Listen! There! Can you hear it growling? Cody: Shhy, quiet. They heard something Cody: We’ve gotta be careful. They went inside Cody: See that? It was just the wind making that noise. Ryan: Aw, man. I wish it was a monster! Hold on! What’s that over there? They look at the door Cody: A window, or maybe a door? It won’t open. Ryan: Geez, is that really all that’s in here? Cody: What do you expect in a boring place like this? Ryan look around Cody: Hey, Ryan. Ryan: Hm? Cody: When we grow up, let’s get off this place. We’ll go on real adventures, not this kid stuff! Ryan: Sure. But isn't there anything fun to do now? Hey, you know the girl who moves in with her parents? Did you hear? Dream end Ryan wakes up Sci-Ryan: Cut it out! Crash: Hey, Ryan. Are you alright? Ryan: I'm fine. Where are we? then something is gonna fall Ryan and he dodge it Crash: Well, I have to say that big Whale named Monstro just swallowed us. And for today weather, expect Showers. Then something hit Crash head Crash: Make that Heavy Showers. Sci-Ryan: Hey, who's there! And it was Pinnochio Pinocchio: It's me. Sci-Ryan: Oh. That's good. It's just Pinocchio. PINOCCHIO!? Spikewave: Pinocchio? Pino, where are you going? Pino! Come on, everyone! After him, quick! He went to see his Father Geppetto: What have you got there, Pinocchio? Pinocchio: With this, we can get out of her, Father. Geppetto: Really? With this big Crystal? You think so? Ryan: It’s true. They saw Ryan and his friends Ryan: So, how did you end up here, Pinocchio? Geppetto: Oh, my. So the whale swallowed all of you, too? My goodness. Ryan: Yeah, looks like it. Geppetto: My name is Geppetto. I’m Pinocchio’s father. When we got separated, I traveled all over, looking for him. Pinocchio look around Geppetto: Thank goodness we’re together again. Pinnochio saw something Geppetto: So, you seem to know Pinocchio quite well. I hope he was a good boy in my absence. He put the crystal here Geppetto: Well, we’ve all had quite a journey. Right, Pinocchio? He saw his son going that way Geppetto: Pinocchio? They went off to find him Ryan: What are you doing? Come on, let’s go back. Sci-Ryan: You know, Geppetto’s awfully worried about you. Ryan: Pinocchio, stop fooling around! This is no time for games! They are going to leave Cody: But, Ryan, I thought you liked games. He saw his brother Cody: Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade? Ryan: Cody? Wh-What are you doing here? Cody: Just playing with Pinocchio. Ryan: You know what I mean! What about Meg? Did you find her? Cody: Maybe. Catch us and maybe I’ll tell you what I know. Ryan: Come on! He and Pinnochio left Kaos: Why do you still care about that boy? He has all but forget about you for the Keyblade and his new companions, after all. Cody: I don’t care about him. I was just messing with him a little. Kaos: Really? I knew you were. He smile Kaos: Beware the darkness in your heart. The Heartless prey upon it. Cody: Mind your own business. He left and our heroes appeared Ryan: Cody! What’s the matter with you? What are you thinking? Don’t you realize what you’re doing? Cody: I was about to ask you the same thing, Ryan. You only seem interested in running around and showing off that Keyblade these days. Do you even want to save Meg? Ryan: I do. They heard Pinnochio scream and they saw him got trapped from the Heartless Cody: You up for this? Ryan: No problem. Let’s do it! They are fighting it and not release Pinnochio and Cody went down there and Our Heroes made it here Geppetto: Pinocchio! Pinocchio! Please! Give me back my son! Cody: Sorry, old man. I have some unfinished business with this puppet. Geppetto: He’s no puppet! Pinocchio is my little boy! Cody: He is unusual. Not many puppets have hearts. I’m not sure, but maybe he can help someone who’s lost theirs. Ryan: Wait a minute. Are you talking about Meg? Cody: What do you care about her? They went off to find Cody and Pinnochio and they found him Ryan: Hey, let Pinocchio go, Cody! Cody: A puppet that’s lost its heart to the Heartless... Maybe it holds the key to helping Meg. How about it, Ryan? Let’s join forces to save her. We can do it, together. Ryan bring out his keyblade Cody: What? You’d rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart? Ryan: Heart or no heart, at least he still has a conscience. Cody: Conscience? Spikewave run to Pinocchio Ryan: You might not hear it, but right now it’s loud and clear. And it’s telling me you’re on the wrong side! Cody: Then you leave me no choice. Spikewave: Pinocchio! Pinocchio! Pinocchio: Spike...wave.... I’m not gonna make it. Then he's nose grow Pinocchio: Oh! I guess I’m okay. They cheered and then Parasite cage has appeared, they are fighting it and they defeated it and they gonna leave Sci-Ryan: Run! Ryan: Brother! Brother! Where are you? Meanwhile Cody: So, Meg is now a lifeless puppet now? Kaos: Yeah. Cody: And her Heart was... Kaos: Taken by the Heartless, of course. Cody: Tell me! What should I do now? Kaos: There are seven maidens of the purest heart. We call them the princesses of heart. Gather them together, and a door will open to the heart of all worlds. Within lies untold wisdom. There, you will surely find a way to recover Meg’s heart. Now, I’ll give you something cool. He use his power Maleficent: The power to control the Heartless. Now Cody can feel the Power Cody: Soon, Meg. Soon Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts